10 November 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-11-10 ; Comments *Start of show: "Staging..."' *John is already looking forward to the following night's session with Michael Hurley, whose records he has already been playing for many years, and a sample from a 1971 LP is aired. It is lacking the sleeve, which JP explains by stating that Hipgnosis (the art company that designed the cover of The Dark Side of The Moon) borrowed many of his LP covers to illustrate a book and never returned them. It is likely that Peel is referring to Album Cover Album, first published in 1977. From the looks of it, he never received any credit in the book either. John puts out a plea for anybody with one they can let him have: "I'll look after it for you." Sessions *Butterflies Of Love, one and only session. Recorded 1999-10-17. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Fiji: 'Pillshop (CDS-The Glue Hotel Tapes)' (Impresario) *Michael Hurley (& Pals): 'Troubled Waters (LP-Armchair Boogie)' (Raccoon) *Sizzla: 'Brain Wash (7")' (Crown Star) *Quickspace: 'The Lobbalong Song (7")' (Kitty Kitty Corporation) *Butterflies Of Love: 'It's Different Now' (Peel Session) *Ko-Wreck Technique: 'Behavior (12"-Ko-Wrecktion EP)' (Chocolate Industries / Warp) *Casino Volante: 'Five Finger Discount (EP-Their Motive GREED! Their Method MURDER!)' (Chicken Foot) *Kaito: 'Manual Speed (7")' (Vibrations) *Return Of Id: 'Second Skin (7")' (Vibrations From The Edge Of Sanity) *Eiterherd: 'Taktik (2xLP-1984 Vs. 1999 (Vision Vs. Reality))' (Praxis / Widerstand) *Butterflies Of Love: 'The Brain Service' (Peel Session) *L'Augmentation: 'Glacier (LP-Pigalle)' (Kookydisc) *Jimmy Smith: 'Who's Afraid Of Virginia Woolf? (Part 2) (3x Compilation LP-INCredible Sound Of Gilles Peterson)' (INCredible) Peelenium 1970 #Rod Stewart: 'An Old Raincoat Won't Ever Let You Down (LP-An Old Raincoat Won't Ever Let You Down)' (Vertigo) #Tim Buckley: 'Song To The Siren (LP-Starsailor)' (Warner Bros / Straight) #Michael Chapman: 'Postcards Of Scarborough (LP-Fully Qualified Survivor)' (Harvest) #James Brown: 'Lowdown Popcorn (2xLP-Sex Machine)' (Polydor) *Lonesome Organist: 'The Low Strike (CD-Cavalcade)' (Thrill Jockey) *Biostacis: 'Menace (12")' (Tech Itch Recordings) *Butterflies Of Love: 'Mt. Everest' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'I just spoke to the Voice and she's gone to bed early tonight, so here's a record for her.')'' *Roy Fox: 'Goodnight Lovely Little Lady (LP-The Bands That Matter)' (Eclipse) *Cuban Boys: 'Cognoscenti Vs Intelligentsia (promo CDr)' (EMI) *''(JP: 'Not on the Radio 1 playlist, I'm advised, which is perfectly extraordinary. Apparently, it's assessed as being a kind of novelty record and therefore not worthy of playing.')'' *Eton Crop; 'To Moscow By Covered Wagon (LP-And The Underwater Music Goes On)' (Ediesta) *EC Groove Society: 'One-O-One (CD-Adrenaline Shots)' (My First Sonny Weissmuller Recordings) *Butterflies of Love: 'Serious' (Peel Session) *Princess Kaiulani: 'Alamoana Fade Away (7")' (Motorway) *Bee Men: 'Green Submachine (7")' (Hotel) *Rev Buck Naked: 'Work On Your Car (7")' (Paris) *Seefeel: 'When Face Was Face (ISAN Remix) (4xLP-Warp 10+3 Remixes)' (Warp) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-11-10 *b) jp101199.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:59:03 *b) 01:59:53 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes